Because You're My Habit
by Nellas Anwarunya
Summary: Dawn nodded slightly, not pulling away from him. "Kay," she whispered. "Next time, we'll watch movies in my room and I'll close the drapes when we first come back." "That you invitin' me over for a next time?" The suggestive question was out before he even thought about it, his tone heavy with unmasked flirtation. First in the series of oneshots - Spike/Dawn-SPAWN


Somehow between keeping Sassy alive, bringing her back to Dawn's, buffalo wings (extra crispy) and watching MTV's _Cribs_, Spike had fallen asleep. And he hadn't fallen asleep alone. Dawn lay curled up on the couch with him and both of his arms were wrapped around her almost possessively. It wasn't Dawn that woke him up though. She was warm, but not as warm as his shoulder had just become. She wasn't even touching his shoulder.

"Bloody hell." He cursed the moment he realized that the sun was hitting his shoulder full force from where it shone through the open curtains that were supposed to be blocking it out. Scrambling, he pulled out from beneath Dawn, awkwardly over the coffee table and then beneath it out of the sunlight. He rubbed one hand over his shoulder and even pulled the neck of the black t-shirt aside to view the reddened skin.

Dawn was always slow to wake up. She recognized that Spike was moving but instead of waking up she just got pouty and grumblely and tried to burrow deeper into the couch. After a moment she realized that Spike hadn't just been moving, he had moved off the couch. She yawned and kept her eyes closed thinking Spike would bring coffee pretty soon. Then she realized she didn't smell coffee and instead she smelled something like burned flesh.

"Oh Fuck!" she woke up with a start and clamored over the back of the couch to jerk the drapes closed. She scrambled over to where Spike was crouched underneath the coffee table.

"Oh God, Spike. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I thought I checked the drapes last night. I'm sorry. I'm so freakin' sorry. Are you okay? I've got burn cream and bandages and a first aid kit," she got up and rushed over to the kitchen sink to get the first aid kit from underneath there.

Once the drapes were shut, Spike stood up, still inspecting his shoulder. It was red and black where the sun had hit it directly but by tomorrow it would be healed well enough. "Not your fault, Niblet... just nature tryin' to kill me. Some ice'll do." He sat back down on the couch.

"I should have thought," Dawn continued to berate herself. She filled a ziplock bag with ice and brought it over to Spike, sitting down gingerly beside him. She carefully touched the ice to his shoulder. "Take your shirt off and let me hold it here."

He hesitated a moment, weighing his options. What were the chances of Buffy Summers walking through that door and getting the wrong idea? He finally opted to play his hand anyway and pulled the black tee over his head and off. He watched her place the ice over the burn. "I can hold it there so you don't have to."

Dawn shook her head. "I don't mind." Her voice was quiet and she was trying not to stare. She'd spent most of her early teenage years in Sunnydale with a crush on Spike. Even when he was supposedly evil. She pulled her bottom lip through her teeth and gently pressed the ice to Spike's shoulder. "I should have made sure the drapes were closed when we fell asleep last night."

"Hey, look at me. Still not dusty." He reached across and put a fingertip to her chin to tilt her head up. "This happens again with me fallin' asleep here then we learn to fix that. Otherwise, no harm no foul. Right, Pet?"

Dawn nodded slightly, not pulling away from him. "Kay," she whispered. "Next time, we'll watch movies in my room and I'll close the drapes when we first come back."

"That you invitin' me over for a next time?" The suggestive question was out before he even thought about it, his tone heavy with unmasked flirtation.

Dawn blushed at the both the flirtation in his voice and the question because due to her rotten luck with romance and her overprotective slayer!sister, her experience with men was pretty much nothing. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, just now realizing that it was probably tangled from sleeping on it. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Spike nodded slightly and pulled back from her so that she could still hold the ice to his shoulder. Big Sis was going to kill him... literally. "Right then. So stupid works in our favor this time."


End file.
